Life in E Minor
by snowbchick1990
Summary: It all started as a bet between him and his friends. She ended up with a broken heart and left. But now she is back and all hell is going to break loose. Kagome will turn his life upside down and he doesn't know if it will be a good thing or bad thing.
1. I

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever. I also don't own any of the song or artist either. I'm just using the song because I'm too lazy to come up with my own!!!! ~**

Life in E Minor

**Keep in mind most characters are demon/demoness.**

**Kagome: **_**Inu/Fire Demoness**_

**Arcadius-**_** Inu/Fire Demon**_

**Shin- **_**Ice Demon**_

**Riku- **_**Dragon demon**_

**Ryuu- **_**Dragon demon**_

**Shippo: **_**Fox Demon**_

**Hiten: **_**Thunder Demon**_

**Jakotsu: **_**Wind Demon**_

**Sesshoumaru: **_**Inu Demon**_

**Inuyasha: **_**Half Inu Demon**_

**Miroku: **_**Inu Demon**_

**Naraku: **_**Spider Demon**_

**Bankotsu: **_**Wind Demon**_

**Kouga: **_**Wolf Demon**_

**Kagura: **_**Wind Demoness**_

**Kikyo:**_** Fox/Wolf demoness**_

**Yura: **_** Hair Demoness**_

**Ayame: **_**Wolf Demoness**_

**Sango: **_**Dragon Demoness**_

**Kanna: **_**Void Demoness**_

**Rin: **_**Half Inu Demoness**_

**Souta: **_**Inu Demon**_

**Nazuna: **_**Fox Demoness**_

**Ai: **_**Fire Demoness**_

**Ken-**_**Inu Demon**_

**Inu: **_**Inu Demon**_

**Izayoi: **_**Human**_

Chapter I: _Prolog_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Series of Flashbacks- three years ago_

Kagome watched as her boyfriend got out of her bed and started getting dressed. She felt so happy. She just lost her virginity to the man she loved with all her heart and now she was finally a woman. She sat up to say something to him but he beat her to it.

"It's over." Was all he said as he put his clothes back on. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Are-relationship, it-is-over. I don't have to put up with you anymore." He said slowly as if she were stupid. Kagome didn't understand. How could this be happening. She loves him, he knows she would do anything for him, hell she gave him her virginity! Did she do something wrong?

"Why?" she asked while clutching the sheets tighter to her, breaking down in tears. He didn't even look at her.

"Because I've won the bet. That's all you were, a bet. I don't love you and I will never love you. I accomplished what I had to and now that I have, I don't want you near me." He said calmly as if it were no big deal. Kagome watched as he finished and then left. Leaving her with tears and a broken heart.

…

Kagome couldn't sit still. She never new two minutes could last so long. She started crying again. 'What will i do if...if ...' She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No, she had to stay strong.

Kagome slowly walked over to the bathroom counter and looked at the little white stick that could possible change her life forever.

…It was positive…

…

She walked down the hallway slowly, she could see him coming closer and closer until she finally stood four feet away from him and his friends. He turned to her and glared down at her small form while his _new_ girlfriend smirked at her.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"We need to talk…privately. It's important."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it here in front of my friends." Kagome looked up at him pleadingly but it didn't make a difference to him. She didn't want to discuss this in front of his friends but apparently she had no choice.

"… I'm pregnant." was all she whispered but she knew he heard.

…

Tears were running down her face as she packed her things. She couldn't take it anymore. She can't stand anymore of their verbal abuse to her or them laughing at her, telling her that she was nothing but a love sick puppy that follows him around and that all she is, is a liar. He didn't believe a damn thing she said, only listening to his friends words.

So here she is, packing…

…to leave for California.

_End of Flashbacks_

Kagome thought back to everything that happened to her back in Japan. It's been three years since she left and she is very proud of how far she has come since then. She could hear the crowd going wild as they drew closer to the stage.

Shin, Riku, and Ryuu were close behind her as she stepped up to the microphone. She strummed the E minor chord to check her tuning of her guitar and looked out to the crowd. She stepped closer to the mic and started playing along with Shin, her best friend. She began to sing a light tune as Shin started to sing the first verse of the song.

**_"You walk on by  
without feeling to your stroll.  
You Walk Alone.  
Compromise,  
it's just another contradiction.  
You're not alone."_**

As Shin finished his verse Kagome started hers.

_"There's a place  
you've run away  
that is in your heart  
it is in your heart._

_…In your heart."_

**_"Your loooove agaaaain."_**

_"…In your heart."_

**_"Your loooove agaaaain."_**

The crowd was going wild, loving every minute of it. The band could hear them singing along with them.

"_There's a place to be afraid  
There's another chain to hold  
and you don't know_.

_You need it by your side  
just let him know."_

**_"Your hell is when you dream  
and I'm awake."_**

"_Look into your heart.  
Deep in your heart._

_…In your heart."_

**_"Your loooove agaaaain."_**

"…_In your heart."_

**_"Your loooove agaaaain."_**

_"There-is-none-for  
LOVE-IS-NOT-AFRAAAAID!"_

_"…In your heart."_

_"…In your heart."_

_**"Your love again."**_

_"…In your heart."_

"_**Your love again."**_

_"…In your heart."_

"_**YOUR LOOOOOVE AGAINNN!"**_

_"…In your heart."_

"_**YOUR LOOOOOVE AAAGGGAAAAAAAIN!!!"**_

The crowd cheered and Kagome smiled. Yes…she loved her new life and it's going to be all the sweeter now that she is going back to Japan with her band mate coming along. She is going to make all those who hurt her pay… and she is going to start _**Sesshoumaru Tashio.**_

_**TBC…**_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**The song is by Lacuna Coil- Humane.  
**

**Well that's it for the first chapter. So if you want another leave a review! Thanx a million!**

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. II

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever. I also don't own Blues Clues or any of the song/artist either!!!!~**

Life in E Minor

Chapter II: _Only the Beginning_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sound of her alarm screamed into her sensitive ears. Kagome reached up and slammed her delicate clawed hand, crushing the annoying beeping device. Kagome groaned and buried deeply back under her covers, intending to go back to sleep. But apparently someone else had other plans as she felt the covers being lifted and someone jumping on top of her. That someone being her little Arcadius.

Kagome peeked her left eye open to see her 2-year-old son looking down at her with his bright blue eyes. His eye color, the slight waves in his hair, and his silver strips were the only feature he inherited from her, other than that he was a mini replica of his father.

_'Sesshoumaru'_ she thought sadly.

"Mummy, up. Go Gamma's house. Come Mummy." Arcadius said as he shook his mother and there was a bark of agreement from Balthazar, her 2-month-old black and white, blue-eyed husky. Yep, he was defiantly Sesshoumaru's son alright. If his looks weren't enough, his habit of commanding instead of asking was proof enough to go by. Hopefully she will be able to break him out of that habit.

"Ok, Ok…Mummy's up. Go and pack a couple of toys to take with you to Grandma's…and take Balthazar with you." Kagome said in a gentle voice and lightly pushed him towards the door.

"Ok Mummy. Come Babasaur." Arcadius said as he tottled out of the room with Balthazar following close behind him.

Kagome smiled as she got up and headed to her bathroom to take a quick shower. Today was going to be her first day going back to her old high school. Her thought went back to three years ago when she used to go there. Everything used to be so simple. She was one of the best students there. She had wonderful friends and still does but ever since she moved she hasn't seen them until she moved back here a couple of weeks ago. But most of all, back then she had the most beautiful and wonderful boyfriend…or so she thought. He was wonderful until she found out it was all a lie, a joke is what it was. Once she gave him her virginity, he dumped her and told her that she meant nothing to him. She was only a bet that he had won. The selfish bastard never took in consideration of her feelings. She had loved him with all her heart and what did he do, he ripped it out and stomped on it before giving it back to her. Ok, so maybe she wasn't the most beautiful demoness in school but she thought that maybe he saw past that. It's the personality that counts, right?

He left right after they had 'made love' and told her to stay way from him before leaving her there naked and crying. She really should have known, she still wonders how she could have been so stupid. After all, he is one of the biggest playboys in school. He and his friend screw girls like it's a sport, it's disgusting. After that fateful night, the next day she found him making out with Kagura in front of the school doors, she desperately hoped that he got STDs from her. She was humiliated as he and his friends made fun of her in front of the whole school, not only that but Sesshoumaru also decided it would be funny to tell them all the personal things she shared with him and throw it in her face. Kami, she had never felt so…heart broken. It only got worse when she found out that she was pregnant. Of course when she told him he denied it and called her a liar. Saying that she was only trying to get back together with him and that using the 'I'm pregnant excuse' wasn't going to work with him. Kami she hates him SO MUCH. He needs to go rot in hell.

After all that she couldn't stand being near them so she left, moved to California to live with her dad. That was where she met her three best friends; Shin, Ryuu, and his twin brother Riku.(A/N: Yes, they are the same ones from my other story 'Love Like Blood'. Same description too, well except Shin is demon in this one. I really didn't feel like coming up with new character so they might be in other stories of mine in the future.)

But as she went through her pregnancy something weird happened, she started changing. She started to lose all her baby fat around her face, taking away that innocent little girl look that she had before making her look like a woman. Her dull gray strips turned to shimmering silver that glittered in the sunlight. Her once dark blue almost black eyes turned to cerulean. She grew into all her curves and her breasts went from an A to a D cup. Her body became toned and muscular but in a feminine way. Her once short black hair grew into waves all the way down to her slim waist. She was beautiful, just like she has always wanted to be. She now gets envious looks everywhere she goes. Men everywhere try to get her attention and so it wasn't hard to get a boyfriend. The only problem with that was Arcadius would throw a fit every time she would bring one home or they didn't want some one with a kid. So she eventually stopped looking after her 3rd boyfriend.

After she had Arcadius, she met Shin, Ryuu, and Riku. She actually met Shin first, his father was friends with hers. Then she met Ryuu and Riku through him. They were all in a band called the_ Hellhounds_. She use to go see them play all the time but then one day their friend Brent, who was the singer, left and the_ Hellhounds_ were no more. Over time though, she got interested in playing the guitar and quickly picked up on it and since she could already sing, they decided to start a new band called _Serpentine Fire_. They actually got the name from when her dad was listening to Serpentine Fire by Earth, Wind & Fire and they like the ring to the name…but not so much the song. They started by playing around at club/bar on the weekend when they didn't have school and quickly became very popular, so it wasn't long before they got a contract form a producer and now they are working on their first album, which is why they are in Japan. Her dad gave her more than enough money to live on while they were here and is now living in a luxurious pent house located downtown Tokyo with her little pup, Shin, Ryuu, and Riku.

Life is defiantly looking up and even though she is going to have to face her past, she knows she wont be alone. But no worries, she is not the little shy, goody-goody, innocent Kagome anymore. She is now the 'I'll kick your silly ass and wont think twice about it' Kagome. So things are going to change and she can't wait. But most of all, she cant wait to see every ones expression when she comes back, she is going to make thoughs bastards grovel at her feet and she will enjoy every minute of it.

Once Kagome got out of her shower, she headed to her dresser. Pulling out a pair of black-laced bra and panties, a pair of faded jean shorts that ended just a little above her mid-thigh, and a white racerback tank top, before throwing them all on along with a pair of black flip-flops. She decided that this was good enough, she actually didn't want to get all dressed up since it was school she was going to.

After she was dressed she went to her desk and grabbed her lyric book and put it in her black and white backpack before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. It wasn't long before she heard Shin, Ryuu, and Riku waking up and sitting down at the table waiting for their food.

"Arcadius, sweetie. Come and eat." Kagome yelled as she served them all scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Arcadius came bouncing in, still in his Blues Clues Pajamas and Kagome helped him up to sit in his booster seat so he could eat. Then she quickly poured some food into Balthazar's bowl before sitting herself down to join everyone.

"Remember, we need to be at the studio at four to start recording the songs, you have your lyric book with you right?" Kagome nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about Shin, I'm not going to forget." Kagome laughed lightly.

"I know, it's just we finally got what we wanted and…I don't know. I just can't help but make sure everyone is prepared and ready to get this rollin."

"Like I said, you have nothing to worry about. Well at least not that, but maybe we should worry a little about Ri and Riky over there." Shin laughed when he looked over at the twins, who seem kinda dead to the world. Ryuu looked like he was about to fall face first into his plate, fighting to stay awake and Riku's chop sticks keep missing his mouth as he tried to feed himself. 'Kami, he is making a bigger mess than what my two year old son does.' Kagome looked over to check and see how her little boy was doing and took back her previous thought about Riku as she started to pull pieces of egg out his hair. It is truly a wonder how kids can manage to get food in places nowhere near their mouths.

After everyone ate and the dishes were in the sink, Kagome grabbed a washcloth and knelt down in front of her son.

"Hands" Arcadius quickly put his tiny clawed hands out in front of him, knowing the drill. Kagome washed his hands and moved on to the next. Before she could say any else, Arcadius put his hands down and lifted his face up so she could wash that too. Once she washed him up and picked all the food out of his hair, she put the washcloth in the sink. ' I'll have to have mom give him a bath while she watches him.' She thought as she followed him down the hall to his bedroom.

Kagome watched as Arcadius quickly ran to the bathroom and stood on top of his little stool to brush his teeth as she gathered some extra clothes and his outfit for the day. When he finally came back in she quickly dressed him in little khaki pants and a nice black collared shirt, along with his shoes before grabbing his bag.

By the time they were done there was a knock on the door.

"GAMMA!" Arcadius yelled as he ran to the door to greet his grandmother.

Kagome followed and greeted her mother who was holding her pride and joy. After a quick conversation about what was going on today, she asked that Arcadius be brought to her around 3:00 at the school so he could come with her to the studio and what not. Kagome went over and gave him a kiss on his forehead before saying their goodbyes and leaving.

Kagome waited for the guys before heading out themselves. Once she got in her silver/black 2005 Aston Martin DB9, she sped off to school with the guys closely behind her. It was going to be a long day ahead of her that was for sure and possibly a little chaotic, but that's ok… she likes her days all crazy and she wont be disappointed either!

TBC…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well tell me what you think! The next chapter Sesshoumaru will make his appearance, so leave me a review so I can post another chapter! Thanx a million!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	3. III

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever. I also don't own any of the song or artist either!!!! ~**

Life in E Minor

Chapter III: _Back in Black_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearst 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild."_

Kagome sang along as she drove towards the school. She couldn't help smile as she did. This song fit her situation almost perfectly.

_" 'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black."_

_"Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a band  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm beatin' the flak  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
Don't look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way."_

Once Kagome pulled in to a free parking space then shut off the car. Pulling her sunglasses off as she got out and walked over to Shin, Ryuu, and Riku who recognized Hiten and Shippo and started talking.

Riku, Ryuu, Hiten, and Shippo all had the same classes so they decided to give them a tour and Shin and herself were going to stick together since they too had the same classes. Once they made plans to meet up at lunch, they said their goodbye and headed their separate ways.

"Well, I see your popular." Shin said with a smirk. Kagome gave a snort.

"No, I'm not."

"Kagome look around you." Kagome gave him a weird look but did what he said, then lightly blushed. EVERYONE was staring at her. Mostly with lust, the girlfriends of those who do glared at her, then the other were in envy. It wasn't like she wasn't used to getting stared at, it was more like she wasn't used to the stares of everyone at the same time. She suddenly got a desperate urge to run.

Shin just laughed as he watched her and she retaliated by hitting him in the arm.

III

Naraku, Bankotsu, and Miroku were sitting out in the courtyard with Yura, Kanna, and Sango sitting close to them chatting away but the guys weren't paying attentions to what the girls were saying, instead they were checking out the new Inu demoness that drove the Aston.

"Damn, she is too good looking." Bank said as he watched her start heading the opposite way they were.

"Kami, that Ass!" Miroku groaned out, his hands were twitching at his sides.

"Definitely, but there's something familiar about her. I've seen her before but…" Naraku trailed off as he leaned over a little to watch her. As soon as she was out of sight all three groaned in displeasure.

"Should we tell Maru, Yasha, and Kouga about the fresh meat that just arrived?" Miroku asked to no one particular.

"And let them have first dibbs, hell no. Plus the way all the guys are looking at her it wont be long before they find out anyways." Naraku said as he started thinking.

"You know, she really does look familiar. I know I've seen her too…WAIT, doesn't she kinda look like that one girl that we bet Maru couldn't get her virginity…Kami, what was her name? She left not long afterwards." Bank rubbed his head trying to remember her name.

"You mean the nut that tried to say she was pregnant, thinking it would get him back with her?" Miroku asked as he turned to Bank.

"Yea, that one."

"You're talking about the little ugly duckling, Kagome Higurashi. No, this one is too beautiful to be her." Naraku said uninterested as he continued to think. "Well, it doesn't matter. She'll be in our beds soon enough."

II

Kagome put her things in her locker as she was chatting with Shin in the loud crowded hallway.

"Have you finished the lyrics to our newest song yet?" Shin asked.

"Yea, I finished it last night. Did you want to go over to see if there is anything you want to add to it?" Kagome asked as she pulled her lyric book out of her bag.

"Yea, I'll have it back to you by lunch." Kagome nodded then turned to put her books away.

"KAGOME." Shin and Kagome turned to see Jakotsu running up to them. Shin remembered meeting him before when they first moved here. Kagome smiled as Jak ran up and hugged her and started to babble excitedly. Unfortunately, Jak little outburst didn't just catch Kagome's attention but also caught Kagura and Kikyo's attention too.

At hearing her name, Kagura and Kikyo turned to see if it was the same Kagome they enjoyed torturing three years ago and what they saw wasn't sitting well with them. It was in deed Kagome Higurashi but the shy, little, dull girl they use to tease somehow turned into a gorgeous Inu demoness with looks that would put models to shame. How the hell was that possible?

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stopped bickering at each other when they noticed their women's attentions were directed else where and followed their line of vision. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his eyes, standing before him was Kagome Higurashi and she was… Beautiful! The most beautiful demoness he has ever seen. Just looking at her smile gave her away, it was defiantly her. He turned to look at his brother to see his mouth hanging open. It seems he too has recognized her.

Sesshoumaru turned back and stared in awe at her. He could fell his beast awakening and what he felt didn't sit to well with him. His beast desires her and the feeling is strong… not good. Just the fact that his beast has been awakened was bad. No onna has ever awakened his other side until now. Without thinking Sesshoumaru lifted his nose and caught her scent. She smelled divine, like Cherry and vanilla. He could already start to feel the familiar stirring in his groin but tried to calm himself down.

Kagura was pissed. Who does that bitch think she is by coming back here? She caught her boyfriend of three years arousal and she knew she had to do something. She couldn't lose her Sesshy. Not to this whore. Kagura grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and held it in hers as she started walking towards Kagome.

"Well, well, well… look who decided to come back. What, you didn't get enough humiliation the last time you went here?" Kagura sneered as she watched Kagome turn around.

"Well, hello Kagura. I see you haven't changed much." Kagome said with a smirked. She didn't look at Sesshoumaru, his brother or Inuyasha's whore instead kept her full attention to Kagura.

Sesshoumaru noticed she didn't even care to look at him and that pissed him off. Every girl looks at him! They also drool, fall over, or even faint in his presence. But this onna wouldn't even glance at him. He glared down at her but didn't say anything, at least not yet.

Kagura smiled as she decided that what better way to welcome an old 'friend' back than to humiliate her in front of the whole school again. Kagura put on a smug face as she continued.

"So, Did you ever have that pup you were ranting and raving about before? You know, the one you lied about to try and get _my_ Sesshy back?" Kagura asked smugly and Sesshoumaru eyebrow rose up as he too waited for her answer. But her answer was not one that they expected.

"O yes, he's fine. He's getting so big now and he such a doll, he is truly my pride and joy. Thank you for asking Kagura, it was very 'kind' of you. " Kagome with a big sarcastic smile as she watched their reactions.

Shin stood silently as he looked the tall silver hair demon in front of Kagome. ' So this is Cade's father.' By the way he was acting, Shin made a decision that he would be damned if he let this guy get close and hurt Kagome and her son, father or not he will NOT let that happen.

"Yes, he's an adorable little thing. I'll watch him for you while you are at the studio, Kagome. I haven't seen my little trooper in awhile and I'm starting to miss the little guy." Jak said smugly, catching on to what she was doing. Everyone thought she was lying about that but soon they will catch who was really lying, Kagura.

No one made a sound.

"I don't believe you. You just don't want to admit you were lying." Kagura said with a huff and crossed her arms. Kagome just shrugged. She didn't care if they believed her or not.

"Believe what you will, I care not. Besides, it not like you would care. My son and I are doing just fine _without_ his father so it matters not." Kagome said nonchalantly and turned from her locker. 'beside they will all see after school when mother drops him off here on my way out.' She thought as she headed to class with Shin and Jak closely behind her.

Sesshoumaru just watched her as she walked down the hall. Something in the back of his mind told him that she wasn't lying but he decided to put it off for now. For all he knew she could just be saying that to try to get with him one last time, he's had crazy ass chicks do outrageous things before. But something still didn't sit right, what if the whole lying thing was the other way around and Kagura was the one lying. ' I guess I'll have to wait and see. I'll stop by her place later to see for myself.' With that last thought he followed Kagura to her class before going to his.

TBC…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OK, that all for this one! Tell me what u think! Next chapter Sesshoumaru will get to see that he indeed has a son! :D

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	4. IV

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever. I also don't own any of the song or artist either!!!! ~**

**Life in E Minor**

**Chapter IV:** _Truth Revealed_

IVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIV

**~Last Chapter~**

_Sesshoumaru just watched her as she walked down the hall. Something in the back of his mind told him that she wasn't lying but he decided to put it off for now. For all he knew she could just be saying that to try to get with him one last time, he's had crazy ass chicks do outrageous things before. But something still didn't sit right, what if the whole lying thing was the other way around and Kagura was the one lying. ' I guess I'll have to wait and see. I'll stop by her place later to see for myself.' With that last thought he followed Kagura to her class before going to his…_

**IV**

**Meanwhile…**

Inu Tashio hung up his office phone and contemplated over the conversation he had with one of his business partners, Ken Higurashi.

Apparently he has a grandson, his eldest being the father of the pup. Well, that it's self is shocking enough. He was sure his eldest pup would never have pups of his own. His thoughts quickly went back to what Mr. Higurashi said. He was right in wanting to be able to see his grand-pup but from the way Ken sounded it would be hard to get past his daughter to see him. So Ken suggested that he help Kagome with Sesshoumaru. Let her have her revenge and hopefully it will straighten his son's attitude out so he can finally see what is truly important in life. Then afterwards, fix them up together. True he and Ken are disgusted by his son's behavior but boys will be boys… and Sesshoumaru can be very respectable when he wants to be or needed, just not when he thinks the being is below him. Hopefully this experience will knock some damn sense into the pup. With that figured out, Inu reached for his phone again. He has a few numbers to call.

**IV**

" She's bluffing, I mean seriously. She was all sarcastic about it and everything. Plus it's not the first time some whore has faked a pregnancy and claiming it was yours." Kagura said trying to convince her boyfriend that she was right but sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

It was true, there was a wench that tried to fake a pregnancy once before to get him back. That was a couple of months before the bet on Kagome. Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'Their right, I have nothing to worry about. She was bluffing. The wench is just trying to get my attention again.'_ There was a part of himself that actually wished she was though, that way he would have a reason to pursue her, a reason to be around her and take in her divine scent. This was ridiculous; he had to stop this madness. His eyes harden in determination as he straightened up and turned his attention to his girlfriend and friends. Even though it took a great deal of energy to keep his focus on them instead of Kagome.

**IV**

The rest of the day went by fast and before she knew it Kagome and her friends were walking out to the parking lot. Kagome looked around trying to search through the crowded courtyard before spotting her mother's mini van. Kagome smiled as she half ran over to the vehicle. Her mother smiled at her and Kagome peeked through the window to see her little angel sleeping in his car seat. Opening the door, she carefully unbuckled him and lifted him into her arms.

Arcadius shifted a little before opening his brilliant blue eyes to see his mother smiling down at him. He yipped happily before shifting again to nuzzle his mother's chin in greeting and she happily returned it.

That was when they all heard a loud squeal coming from Jak as he and the rest of her friends ran up to the two, all crowding around to see little Arcadius who started to get excited with all the attention he was getting.

Sesshoumaru was currently occupied by Kagura's kisses and roaming hands when they heard a load squeal and looked up to see what was going on. From what he _could_ see, the commotion was revolving around Kagome and it was her friends that were making the ruckus. He rolled his eyes, about to turn back to his other activities but out of the corner of his eye he caught something silver and it was moving, well looked more like it was bouncing up and down while Kagome laughed as she held it. _'What the hell?'_ All of a sudden his eyes went extremely wide as she moved and the crowd cleared a little more. He shoved Kagura off and stood up.

Kagura was about to yell at him but turned to see what was the cause of her getting shoved off in the first place and what she saw left her mouth gaping and she stood up as well. She shook her head in horror but didn't saying anything, not even knowing what to say anyway. All their friends stopped talking as to see what got every ones attention. It seemed the little group were the only ones oblivious to all the stares of shock and disbelief.

There before him was a mini replica of himself. The only exception was his eyes and the color of his strips. The deep blue crescent moon on the little one's forehead was proof enough to tell everyone that he was indeed Sesshoumaru's son.

The little one looked over and locked eyes with his and stared at him curiously, tilting his head to the side in a cute manner. Time seemed frozen to Sesshoumaru as he continued to lock eyes with ones that were so much like the pup's mothers. The little one tugged at his mother's shirt and pointed to him asking something, no doubt about him. Kagome looked over then hurriedly said something to her friends before walking over to her car, taking their son with her. The pup still looking at him with great curiosity, moving around trying to keep him in sight as if not wanting him to disappear. It was like he was begging him to come to him. Sesshoumaru took a step forward as if he were in a trance. His steps became quicker to get to his son but there were to many people crowded around, watching them leave. So all he could do was stare as they left, catching one more look from his pup as he lifted himself to look out the car window. Once the car left out of his sight he snapped out of the little trance like state. A million and one things running through his mind. One thing was for sure though; he was defiantly stopping by her place tonight.

**IV**

Kagome picked up Arcadius as she made her way into the studio. Her thought going back to the scene at school. Well at least they know she wasn't lying. It still changed nothing to her but she felt better knowing that the truth was finally out and she wasn't the bad one anymore. She knows Arcadius is going to have questions about ' the man who looked like him' but she would try to hold the truth from him a little longer, she really didn't know how to go about in telling him. Fate didn't seem to hear her plea though.

"Mummy, that man?" Arcadius little voice drifted to her ears. Kagome sighed. She knew there was no way of getting out of it, if she tried it would only upset her puppy.

"That was your daddy sweetie." Arcadius eyes widen full of curiosity.

"Daddy come home?" Kagome felt a pain in her chest at his hopeful tone.

"No puppy, daddy's not coming home." Arcadius looked stricken.

"Why? Daddy not like us?" he asked tearfully. Kagome purred soothingly.

"That's not it sweetie." Kagome sighed. She knew this would come up sooner than later.

"Daddy and mommy are not getting along right now." Arcadius looked up at her and she knew that it wasn't enough of an explanation for him…and she was right.

"Why?"

"Because puppy, daddy hurt mommy. So mommy and daddy are not together. That was why daddy was never around." She knew that would have been the answer to his next question.

"Oh…" Kagome about went against her whole get revenge on Sesshoumaru at the sound of her puppy's saddened voice but his mood quickly perked up when they entered the control room. She knew he was eyeing all the buttons and she pitied the producer who had to keep them out of her puppy's reach. Arcadius was some much like herself when she was his age. Had to press every button, find out what was behind every door, and open up every drawer and cabinet. She softly chuckled to herself.

She set him down and he ran straight for the chair, climbing up on to it and contemplated on which button he would attack first.

Once the rest of the guy got there and all the buttons were fix back to their original setting, Kagome went into the recording room. Once she had on her headset and adjusted her microphone, she waited until they were ready.

"Ok you two, I want to start off with your song 'Bye Bye Beautiful', ok. I am going to start the music and when it's the right time, I want you to sing. Make sure your not to far away from the mic, alright. Here we go." Kagome nodded her understanding and let the sound of the keyboard and guitar guide her like it normally does. She scooted over to make sure Shin had enough room also before she started her verse.

_"Finally the hills are without eyes.  
They are tired of painting a dead man's face red  
With their own blood."_

_"They used to love having so much to lose.  
Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins."_

Shin quickly took over and started to sing his part.

_"**Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting"  
**  
**"BYE, BYE BEAUTIFUL!!"**_

_"**BYE, BYE BEAUTIFUUUULLL!"**_

_"Jacob's ghost for the girl in white.  
Blindfold for the blind.  
Dead Siblings walking the dying earth."_

_"Noose around a choking heart ,  
Eternity torn apart.  
So toll now the funeral bells."_

_**"NO NEED TO DIE TO PROVE A LIE!"**_

_**"Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting."**_

_**"BYE BYE BEAUTIFUL!"**_

_"__**BYE BYE BEAUTIFULLLLL!"**_

_"__**BYE BYE BEAUTIFUL!"**_

_"__**BYE BYE BEAUTIFULLLL!"**_

_"**It's not the tree that forsakes the flower.  
But the flower that forsakes the tree.  
Someday I'll learn to love these scars.  
Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words."**_

Kagome cut in and started to whisper…

_"...How blind can you be, don't you see..."_

_"__...How blind can you be, don't you see..."_

_"__...How blind can you be, don't you see..."  
"...that the gambler lost all he does not have..."_

Kagome started to sing vocally in the background.

_"__**Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the words said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road but we'll be waiting."**_

_**"BYE BYE BEAUTIFUL!"**_

_"__**BYE BYE BEAUTIFUL!"**_

_"__**BYE BYE BEAUTIFUL!"**_

_"__**BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE!"**_

Kagome took a deep breathe. The speaker came on and she could here her baby's laughter and cheers.

"Yay!…Mummy beau-de-ful!" she smiled as he clapped his hands happily. All his thoughts about earlier today gone and she hoped to keep it that way. But that's most likely not going to happen for when she goes home the problem in question will be waiting. Stirring up more problems then she might not be able to handle.

**_TBC…_**

IVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIV

**Song: Nightwish- Bye Bye Beautiful**

**OK, Tell me what u think! Next chapter Sesshoumaru stirs up some trouble.**

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

IVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIV


	5. V

**~I do not own Inuyasha what so ever. I also don't own Blues Clues, Hot Wheels or any of the song/ artist either!!!! ~**

_**A/N: a couple of people asked 'Why get the father's involved?' Well, I am throwing them in here because, for Sesshoumaru's father anyway, to keep Sesshoumaru from using his status and reputation to get what he wants, so on and so forth. For Kagome's dad, he was thrown in here only to be Inu's 'friend'. They're here for a couple of reason along those lines. Some were worried it would be because of them that Kag. And Sess. Get together, that wont be the case, I promise! Ok, now on to the story!Enjoy! **_

_Life in E Minor_

Chapter V: _The Talk_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sesshoumaru rode the elevator as he waited for Kagome's floor. He was thinking about how he should approach her. He knew he had to be careful on how he does; he doesn't want to be denied. It would be a shame if he had to take his son away from her but if it came down to that then he would be left no choice. Plus, she should know better than to deny Sesshoumaru Tashio anything he desires. He WILL get what he wants and if she's lucky maybe he will throw Kagura aside and she can take her place between his sheets. She is beautiful enough to be by his side now, so it wouldn't be a problem for him to have her there. After all, he is a Tashio and Tashio's deserve only the most beautiful demonesses at their side.

The elevator opened and he walked down the hallway only to stop at her door. He expanded his senses but found nobody there, he frown. Where the hell could they be? She just moved back so there shouldn't be anywhere she needed to be. She should be home taking care of his son not gallivanting around town. She had to know he was coming, so she should be here! Now that he thinks about it, he didn't remember her family being rich enough to afford a pent house this extravagant. Matter of fact, when they were 'dating', her family was struggling for money. So how the hell did she become this rich in three years?_ 'I suppose I'll have to ask her when she comes back.'_

Sesshoumaru lengthen his claws and picked her lock. Once the door was open he looked around the pent house. He noticed that even though it was elegant, it gave off a homey environment and had a feeling of warmth to it. He nodded his head in approval. He was happy that his son was at least being raised in love and warmth. He took a deep breath and a whole bunch of smells hit his nostrils. He froze, his eyes turning a slight shade of possessive red. Why did he smell three different males in her home? Their scents were strong, so that told him they were either here very often or they lived here. That most defiantly didn't sit well with him. He didn't want his son living with three unknown males that he didn't know. They could hurt him or try to use his son against him for their own gain. This will be another subject he and Kagome will discuss when she gets back. He will make sure the males leave no matter the cost.

Sesshoumaru continued to look around, opening doors and finding out that there were indeed three other males living here. He will have to take care of that. He came upon the forth door and opened it, finding out that this was his son's room. He walked in and sat on his bed. He looked around the room at all the toys he has, noticing he was a big fan of Blues Clues, superhero action figures, hot wheels, and Dinosaurs figures and coloring books (manly of the Tyrannosaurus) he smirked. As a pup, that was also his favorite dinosaur. He looked further and found out that he was also into video games. _'He and Inuyasha would get along, but I don't think I will give them the chance to find that out.'_ Granted they weren't complicated, but they were video games nonetheless. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a picture of his son and Kagome on his nightstand. He picked it up and stared at it. His thoughts starting to go into dangerous territory. He smirked and put the picture down before getting up to head towards the door. _'The last door must be Kagome's room.'_

Walking down the hall, Sesshoumaru came upon the last door and went inside. The room was decorated in blue, black, and whites. Nothing was out of place. _'At least she neat and orderly. That will be a nice change, Kagura is anything but that.'_ As he looked around he notice a kings size bed, a bathroom door, and a closet. Beside the closet and on her dresser were bunches of pictures of her and his son. As he looked over them he notice a picture from both of his son's birthday parties, his first time at the beach, when he took his first step, got his first tooth, his first picture from when he was in the hospital and many more. The feeling of regret and longing came over him and that was something he wasn't use too. He missed out on all of his son's 'first's'. He missed out on two years of his life and missed out on not being there for Kagome's pregnancy, missed out on watching his son grow. He scowled, it was Kagura's fault, and yes partly his too. But Kagura was the one who said that she was lying, that she heard Kagome's 'plan' to get him back. That the whole pregnancy was fake. But what he REALLY wanted to know was if she knew the whole time and decided to keep it from him. The fucking wench will pay if that's the case. He will stick with her a little longer and try to get the truth out of her before kicking her to the curb. He will also kick the rest of his whores to the curb too since they are all associated with Kagura. He's not worried about it. It wont be hard to find a couple of whores to replace them, for when he moves on to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru put the pictures down when a thought struck him. _'I wonder if she still wears her little girl panties? Or has she turned into a beautiful vixen?'_ Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled open her dresser drawer and pulled out a red see through laced thong. _'O, this is going to be so much more fun than the first time. I will most defiantly enjoy taking these off with my teeth.'_ Sesshoumaru's smirk grew wider as an evil glint came into his eyes.

V

Kagome walked up to her door with a sleepy Arcadius in her arms. The guys decided they wanted to stay at the studio a little while longer so she left without them. She groggily put her hand on the door and opened it. With her sleepy mind, it took a couple of seconds to register that the door was unlocked but didn't have time to think on it as she stared at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting on her chair.

"What are YOU doing HERE!?" Kagome half yelled from shock, all sleepiness gone. Arcadius lifted his head and rubbed his eyes then looked over to his 'Daddy'. Remembering what his mummy said to him earlier, he stiffened slightly but looked at the male with curiosity.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer as he continued to look at his son, taking in his features as he was able to see him up close now. Kagome shifted uneasily which snapped him out of thought.

"What's his name?" was all he mumbled. Kagome had to ask him to repeat what he said because she couldn't understand him. "What's his name?"

"……Arcadius." His son shifted closer to his mother. He could sense that he was uneasy about something and tried to reach out to him, wanting to soothe his son. Arcadius just snuggled deeper into his mother's embrace.

"Why does he reject my touch?" Sesshoumaru asked dazed. He wasn't expecting his son to do that and it kind of hurt seeing him do so, his OWN son.

"He doesn't know you. What did you think that you could just show up when you FELT like it and expect him to run into your open arms. Think again Sesshoumaru, you're a stranger to him and like all strangers he isn't going to happily skip up to you. Now, why are you here?" she said in a deadly calm voice that rivaled his own.

Sesshoumaru felt his anger rise. How dare SHE talk to HIM like that? But instead of going about it harshly, he too took on a cold tone.

"I want to hold my son, Kagome." Kagome just glare at him.

"O, NOW YOU WANT TO CLAIM YOU HAVE A SON! HAHA…IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY SESSHOUMARU. YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE AND NOW YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES." Kagome spat bitterly. Sesshoumaru gave her a death glare as he went to try to take his son, only to have him flinch back from him. Sesshoumaru eyes took on a softer look as he gently spoke to him.

"You don't have to be afraid. I only want to hold you." Arcadius shook his head vigorously.

"NO, You hurt Mummy. Don't like man who hurts Mummy. I love Mummy!" Arcadius said as he squirmed in his mother's hold, wanting down. Kagome sighed, Arcadius took what she said the wrong way. He hurt mommy verbally, not physically.

"Arcadius sweetie, why don't you go get ready for bed and mommy will be in there in a minute." She said as she put him down, he nodded silently and took off to his bedroom. Kagome turned back to the shocked Sesshoumaru.

"What does he MEAN HURT MOMMY? I NEVER LAID A HAND ON YOU. WHAT KEEPING HIM FROM ME ISN'T ENOUGH, YOU'RE TRYING TO TURN HIM AGAINST ME TOO!" Sesshoumaru yelled, his eyes starting to take a hint of red into them.

"Sesshoumaru, keep your voice down. Hearing us arguing isn't going to do anything but upset him more. As for the hurting thing, he took what I said the wrong way, I'll explain it to him later." Kagome whispered harshly. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.

"Damn right you will, I expect it fix by the next time I see him. What the hell did you tell him anyway?" Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"I told him the TRUTH! That you weren't with us because you hurt me and we didn't get along. That's what I told him." She crossed her arms and glared back with the same amount of force. Sesshoumaru tried to calm himself before speaking and he did once he was under control.

"I want to be able to see my son when I want. I don't want him being with out me to raise him. He is the heir to my family's fortune so he will need me around. I will be back tomorrow to pick him up, so have his bags ready." He commanded coldly and Kagome bristled, her temper getting the best of her.

"No, Sesshoumaru you have no right to him what so ever! You WILL NOT be taking him tomorrow or ever if I see fit. You signed off rights to him." Kagome smirked as he stiffened, completely forgetting about that.

_Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru and his friends sat there at their table with Kagura in his lap, hanging all over him. All laughing and mocking her. _

_" You know, the whole pregnant thing is starting to get old sweetheart. So why don't you run along and go play 'house' with some else." Kagura said snidely and Sesshoumaru smirked while everyone else laughed. Kagome fumed with anger, then a thought struck her. She would make them pay, all of them but especially Sesshoumaru. Kagome took out a paper and pen and set it before him._

_"Fine I'll leave but I want you to right off all your rights to our pup. Since your sooo confident that I'm lying then prove it. Sign off your rights." Kagome said emotionless._

_Sesshoumaru shrugged and signed them off, thinking that she was just trying to get attention and didn't want to admit that she was wrong , only playing this out for as long as she could. He didn't mind since it gave him a good laugh._

_End of Flashback_

And true to her word, she left. He didn't see her the next day, month, year. He didn't see her until today. He fumed.

"You will need more than that to stop me. You leave me no choice but to take him from you by force." And with that said he stormed out. He would have to see his father; he always knew what to do.

Kagome sighed and went back to check on her puppy.

_**TBC…**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Next chapter Sesshoumaru and Inu's little chat. More surprises on the way! So leave me some reviews!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
